(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game boards on which indicators may be positioned in simulating card games.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior game boards of this type have been used in simulating card games and in indicating and recording plays made in a card game. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,825,673 and 2,542,870.
In the first of these patents, a game board is disclosed which employs markers to show the cards held by the players and for indicating and recording the plays made. The present invention positions markers responsive to the cards played in a game and arranges the markers to provide additional scoring opportunities.
The second of the above patents discloses a board having four sections and a plurality of markers and by which a game of auction bridge may be simulated. The present invention primarily provides scoring indicators and arranges the indicators so that their location affects the score.